A Princess's Beautiful Dress
by YuriChan220
Summary: Princess Kitana is preparing to greet the new guests coming to Edenia. But she will need a lot of support from her younger sister and best friend in order to be fully confident.


**A Princess's Beautiful Dress**

 **Pairing: Kitana x Jade**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat of any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So….I've been thinking about it a lot lately and…to be honest I would've loved to write lots of MK stuff, but since this category is really tough to make stories out of, might as well give up on it for a while. This is why I rarely do these things. But I decided to give you all a little something. So enjoy~**

Kitana sits in front of the mirror, admiring herself while still wearing the mask. What she is wearing is not her usual sexy ninja suit, but a beautiful long blue dress that touches the floor with high heels abd a bracelet given o her by her lover, Jade. She lets out a soft sigh, knowing that in a few minutes, she would greet the guests that came to Edenia that are fairly new or just came back from a trip. She is slightly nervous, but also confident that she will do well. In any case, this IS a duty of a princess.

She combs her hair with her fingers a little, still checking herself when she sees a familiar person walking towards her in her reflection. Arms wrap around her gently, leaning in and kissing her neck. Kitana just closes her eyes, relaxed at this soothing feeling.

"You look beautiful in that dress," Jade whispers.

"Thanks, Jade," Kitana whispers back, turning her head towards the tanned woman. "Where's Mileena? Shouldn't she be up right now?"

Jade chuckles. "You know how she is. A heavy sleeper. Who knows when she'll wake up."

Kitana rolls her eyes. Mileena, who is now part of the royal family and not under Shao Kahn's control, might miss her chance on supporting her big sister when she greets the guests. Jade assists her best friend and lover by gently combing her hair with both hands. Kitana remains sitting on her chair, looking straight into the mirror.

"How long will it be?" Jade asks. "Greeting the guests I mean?"

"It depends," Kitana replies. "Heck, if there are a lot of people, it would take me ages. But it's a princess's duty after all."

"Well, do your best, okay? I shall escort you but you'll do the rest."

"I will."

Once she's done with her hair, Jade gently takes her girlfriend's cheek, making her turn her way, slowly sliding down the mask as well as her own to connect lips. Kitana immediately returns the favor as she spins her chair around to embrace her beloved and deepen the kiss to the point where their tongues meet and caress each other with soft moans heard from both of them. Jade pulls away for a moment to smile at the dark haired woman.

"This is a good luck kiss by the way," she whispers.

"I'll take anything as good luck, my beloved Jade," Kitana whispers back.

The two kiss passionately once more. Kitana feels more relaxed than earlier now that they are doing this. They would have to make up some time after she greets the guests, perhaps tonight along with Mileena.

"Sis…" Mileena says groggily as she steps into the room, rubbing one eye. "Sorry, but has it started….yet?" Once her vision clears, she stops to see her sister and Jade in each other's arms, just staring at her.

"About time, Mileena," Jade says. "I was about to escort your big sister out to greet the guests without you."

"Hey!" the short haired woman stomps her foot. "At least I got up, yes?" She looks over at Kitana in her beautiful dress, making her swoon a little. "By the Elder Gods…Sis, you look amazing!"

Kitana nods with a smile. "Why, thank you, Mileena. Now then, can you give your big sis a good luck kiss before I leave?"

Mileena doesn't hesitate as she dives into her sister's arms and locks lips with hers. Both embrace each other as they deepen the kiss with Jade watching with a smile under her mask. Once they pull away, Mileena gazes into her sister's eyes with a loving expression.

"Do your best, Sis," she whispers.

"I sure will, my little Mileena," Kitana coos while kissing her forehead.

Mileena gets off of Kitana as the Edenian princess stands up from her chair, holds out her right arm for Jade to link, but holds out the other for Mileena.

"Sis?" the short haired woman questions.

"You're coming right? So…about you both escort me?"

Mileena gasps happily as she links arms with her sister. And so the three of them start to exit the room and begin greeting the guests.

 **A/N: So….help me out on coming up with some MK stories with these girls. Somehow, I can't think of any, so if you do, please let me know.**


End file.
